


Cavalier

by DesertVixen



Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Eric thinks about the Realm
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Cavalier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alessandriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandriana/gifts).



Eric missed his shield.

Sometimes Eric managed to convince himself that the time spent in the realm was only an intense dream.

They had spent what seemed like months in the Realm, but when it was over, they found they hadn’t even lost an hour.

Sometimes he even missed it. Eric knew, deep down, it had been no dream.

When he was frustrated, he reminded himself that he’d faced worse things – and won.

And in the back of his mind, Eric wondered if one day he would wake up in the Realm, with his shield by his side once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I am also an Eric fangirl, and writing a DDC Yuletide story is something of a tradition.


End file.
